


Distracted

by orphan_account



Series: What we have, is today [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony had headed out for a guy's night with Rhodey. A night filled with a few drinks and watching two guys battle it out for the title of ultimate Mixed Martial Arts Fighter. Tony had in no way planned to find himself kissing the winner of the said battle, but apparently, that was the way the night was going.Unanswered prompt from ITAB - Imagine mixed martial arts fighter Bucky almost losing his title match because he gets distracted by the cute guy (Tony, obviously) sitting in the front row.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still writing WinterIron, just got errr dragged back into FrostIron with the release of IW and Ragnarok. But I do still have a couple of WinterIron one-shots in the works and longer stories that need to be completed and edited. 
> 
> But hope you enjoy :D

 For once Tony hadn’t planned on getting laid or getting any kind of romantic or sexual activity when he had headed out with Rhodey in the evening. In fact, considering what the evening’s plan consisted of, he really didn’t think it was possible.

 

Rhodey had come back to the states, in his first week of leave and demanded that they do something fun, that did not involve Tony being in his lab for another goddamn second.

 

“The future can wait one more night, Tones,” Rhodey had whined and whined some more until Tony had relented. Rhodey had grinned and held up tickets to an MMA fight that was happening that night and Tony had laughed fondly back.

 

“Alright, let us go watch some guys pummelling each other,” he relented.

 

"You won't regret it, Tones. I've been following this guy's career, and he's amazing! And it's the title match tonight. Bound to be a good fight," Rhodey enthuses. 

 

"Alright, alright," Tony holds up his hands and pushes his seat back from the work-bench. "You've convinced me, let's go already." 

 

So really, there wasn’t any kind of thoughts on Tony’s mind that consisted of the romantic variety.

 

But tell that to the guy currently plastered to his front, letting out a groan as he, quite expertly in Tony’s opinion, moved his own lips over Tony’s. Well Tony was just going with it. The feel of the guy’s muscles underneath his clothes and pressed against Tony’s front were firm and the scruff of the beard rasping against Tony’s own added it’s own sweet fiction to the situation. So Tony just gripped the guy’s shirt tighter, and pulled him forwards, all too eager to participate in the kiss.

 

But eventually, the guy pulled back, breathing heavily and glaring at Tony. Tony blinked in confusion, mind still switching gears from hell yes, just go with this, to why is the man glaring at me, to oh shit, this guy was the fighter from the night’s fight. The winner in fact and who Tony had had a hard time taking his eyes off all night. The fluidly in which the guy moved. The poised and carefully executed moves, meaning not one ounce of energy was wasted. Tony had a bit of trouble noticing there was even another guy in the ring and was glad Rhodey had brought ring-side seats. 

 

“Um...” Tony said, any eloquence leaving him in the face of gorgeous brown eyes, still glaring at him.

 

“You,” the man, Bucky Barnes, Tony remembers from the night’s numerous announcements. His voice is rough and gravely and sends shivers down Tony’s spine.

 

Me?” he asks, brain still not functioning at 100 percent.

 

“You, almost cost me the fight,” Bucky explains and he groans, leaning in till his forehead is resting against Tony’s. “Sitting in the front row, looking gorgeous and oh so tempting.”

 

“I’m... sorry,” Tony says and Bucky huffs out an amused breath. He pulls back and Tony realises his hands are still clenched in the man’s shirt. With a sheepish smile, he loosens his fingers and lets it go, only giving it a brief pat to smooth down the wrinkles in the material before letting his hands drop to his side.

 

“You should be,” Bucky says but then takes a step back a bashful grin appearing on his own face. “Umm, and I’m sorry for... basically attacking you.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair, averting his gaze from Tony’s. Tony watches the movement, the muscles flexing and narrows his eyes. The skin still on show is shining with sweat and his hair is hanging limp in wet strands that have obviously just been doused in water. The man must have come running out immediately after the fight, pushing through the crowds of people leaving to find Tony in the parking lot.

 

The thought is… rather endearing. Tony takes a step forward. 

 

“Not that I don’t like your approach,” Tony says, capturing the man’s gaze again. “But how about you let me take you out for dinner first before the next make-out?” He grins.

 

Bucky seems unsure for a second, but then a grin covers his own face, lighting up his eyes. “I would like that,” he says. 

 

They grin dopy grins at each other, each unwilling to take their eyes off the other. Until a scoff breaks the silence and a hand presses into Tony’s chest, pushing him backwards.

 

“Not that this wasn’t entertaining to watch,” Rhodey says and he turns to Tony, muttering close to his ear. “Never going to live this down, I’m going to play this footage at your wedding.” Tony’s eyes go wide and drop down to Rhodey’s hand as his best friend slips his phone into his pocket.

 

“Don’t you even-” he starts.

 

“Ah,” Rhodey holds up a hand. “Already thought about it.” He turns to Bucky. “Here is my friend’s number.” He holds out a rip out page of the programme, with black digits written in big numbers right across the page. “Please call. He likes cheeseburgers.”

 

With a startled hand, Bucky takes the page and then Rhodey takes Tony by the shirt and drags him away. Tony has time for a quick wave and an apologetic shrug at Bucky before he is dragged through the parked cars and Bucky disappears from his view.

 

“Only you, Tones,” Rhodey says and finally lets go of Tony’s shirt. “Only you could pick up someone in an MMA fighting arena parking lot.”

 

Tony shrugs. “It’s a talent,” he says with a grin.


End file.
